


Лютый

by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021
Summary: Название: ЛютыйАвтор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Бета: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021Размер: мини, 1790 словПейринг/Персонажи: люди, БанницаКатегория: гетЖанр: драмаРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: за все однажды приходит расплатаПримечание: банница - опасная нечисть, могла насмерть запарить жертву, обычно притворялась кем-то из родни или знакомыхРазмещение: с разрешения автораДля голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "Лютый"
Collections: WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка RNC17





	Лютый

Жил да был в деревне Власихино дед Митрич. Седой весь как лунь, беззубый, говорить почти не говорил, а только головой тряс. Однако же до работы был хваткий, и не то что обычный мужиковский урок выполнял – бабьим трудом не брезговал. Детвора Митрича любила. Всякий раз, как дитё мимо его избы пробегало, выходил дед Митрич и то пряник, то леденец на палочке протягивал, а коли не было сладкого, так хоть хлеба краюшку. Любило и зверье: холил дед Митрич и коровушку, и козочек, и курочек, и котейку с собакой.  
  
А вот взрослые в деревне его недолюбливали. Ну, как недолюбливали – за дурачка держали. Даже поговорку придумали: «дурной, как дед Митрич».   
  
– Бабань Шур, а бабань Шур, – как-то соседский малец Лешка-малый спросил, – отчего деда Митрича дураком зовут? Он же хороший. Добрый. Всех привечает. Лешка-большой, ну, дядя Леша то бишь, говорил, что после рывалюции дед Митрич его на сеновале прятал и жандармам не сдал.  
– То он сейчас добрый, – отвечает бабка Шура, – а было дело, лют был, что твой волк! Да бог с ним. Поди, уток-то покорми!  
  
Неспокойно было и в деревне, а уж в городе – тем паче. Шла война. Хлеб дорожал, да не про крестьянскую честь – закупочные цены на зерно не росли, и все больше крестьянских изб стояло заколоченными: хозяева, погрузив нехитрый скарб на телегу, а то и взвалив на плечи, отправились в город на заработки. Лешка-малой то и дело приносил какие-то листовки. Взрослые шептались, что того и гляди грянет новая революция.  
  
По мнению бабки Шуры, «грянуть» должно было уже давно, и догадаться об этом тоже можно было давно, еще в прошлом столетии – благо оно наступило всего семнадцать годков назад. Как раз внучке ее младшей столько. А отец ее, сын бабкин, так и сгинул где-то в Питербурхе. А может, и не сгинул, а городская фифа его окрутила.  
  
А может, и не окрутила, а сам, охальник этакий, нашел, про женку да детушек малых забыл. Уж встреть его бабка Шура – оттаскала бы подлеца за уши, не посмотрела бы, что на голове седых волос полно! Да разве он один такой? Мало, что ли, брошенок по деревням? А сколько из городу отцов с подарочком возвращались – с дурной болезнью? Эх… Разве то жизнь, когда с земли не прокормишься, и полдеревни на заработках? А заработки-то какие – еле проживешь, и сколько народу на работе той, в шахтах да на заводах, покалечилось!   
  
А хуже всего, как думала бабка Шура, снохачи. Молодые-то измену простят: поругаются, покричат, да и утешатся. А вот как старому да вступит бес в ребро, да на сынову женку, пока сын на заработках, глаз как положит…  
  
Счастья от той поздней «любви» никому не было. Коли свекровь жива – невестку со свету сживала. Коли померла – сам любвеобильный снохач и сживал побоями да ревностью. А возвращался муж молодой из городу, бил женку уже он, даром что сам весь кривой от застарелого сифилиса.  
  
Вот так и в дому деда Митрича, тогда еще крепкого, кряжистого мужика, счастья не ночевало. И даже хуже, чем у других: Митрича кто за глаза, а кто и в глаза не стеснялся Лютым назвать. Грозен был Митрич. Ростом высок, свиреп – никому спуску не давал, до водки охоч, а уж как выпьет – беги да спасайся. Бывали такие суровые мужики, которые от водки добрели, да только не Митрич. Жену свою первую в могилу побоями скоро свел, вторую – туда же, так что и околоточный приходил разбираться, да Митрич наплел ему, будто баба сама по случайности в овраг скатилась. Оно-то видно было, что на бабе той синяки да ссадины от свежих до подзаживших, и череп проломлен, и ребра из груди торчат, и живот весь черный да опухлый, в каком овраге так побьешься? Да околоточному что: бумагу подписал, и с плеч долой.  
  
Сыновья у Митрича уже подростки были к тому времени. Бил их Митрич нещадно. А когда невесток в дом привели – и тем, бедным, стало доставаться.  
  
Старшая невестка у Митрича была из перестарков: кто за бедняка пойдет, да еще за Митричева сына. Сухая, тощая девка, заикалась да прихрамывала, однако ж по хозяйству хлопотала, как не всякая здоровая. А младшая – сиротка, что у одной старой солдатки в услужении была. Вовсе без приданого, зато красавица – глаз не отвести.  
И вздумалось Митричу, что красота такая для его сына не годится. С чего он себя, старого, бедного да злого, достойным посчитал – Бог весть. Но Митричу только Бог и перечил, наверное. Начал Митрич сыновей своих на заработки в город гнать. Старший – тот и сам был не прочь, надоела ему нищета злая, да еще женка на сносях: кормить будущее дитё чем-то надо. А младший все со своей Анюткой разлучаться не хочет.  
  
– Коли не поедешь, – пригрозил Митрич, – я у Феньки-то дитё из брюха выбью, как когда-то у мамки твоей!  
  
Отшатнулся сын. Побелел весь.  
  
– Убивец проклятый, – прошептал. – Посмей только Анютку мою али Феньку тронуть!  
– И что ты мне сделаешь, сучий ты потрох? Что?  
Баба Шура тогда еще молодайкой была, и одна из немногих на деревню, кто грамоте разумел. Она-то младшего Митричева сына и выучила. Пришел он к ней и просит:  
– Ты, тетя Шура, письма мне пиши. Я тебе денежку дам на марки, только пиши да рассказывай: что да как, отец ли баб наших не забижает, а то знаю я его.  
Оттого баба Шура и стала присматривать за соседями.  
  
А присматривать ой стоило. Бил Митрич и Феньку брюхатую, бил и Анютку-красавицу. Феньку попрекал и куском хлеба, и глотком воды, и за то, что брюхатая, бранил, и за то, что перестарок. Та, пока дитё в ее утробе не завелось, за словом в карман не лезла. А теперь-то ей некуда деваться: накинется Митрич с кулаками – не за себя страшно, за дитё будущее. И вот как-то Анютка к ней Феньку ведет: помоги, тетя Шура!  
  
Баба Шура многое ведала из того, чего другие не знали. Травница она, от своей бабки этому научилась, а та – от своей. Вывихи вправляла, синяки сводила, бородавки, застуду лечила и грыжу, а при надобности так и дитё изгнать могла. Но Феньке то без надобности было. Свекор ей руку вывихнул.  
  
– Лютый, ох и лютый, – пожаловалась Анютка, пока баба Шура Феньку пользовала. – Только и смотрит, чтобы прибить, да обругать, да страху нагнать!  
– Это как же он страху нагоняет?  
– А вот так. Зазовет в чулан али в погреб и велит слушать его и молчать, а то-де я оттуда не выйду. Я уж дрожу вся, говорю: я тебя, батюшка, и так слушаю, ни словом не перечу.   
  
А он мне тогда: посмей только – удавлю и в бане сожгу! А будешь послушна, так шелков и серебра накуплю. Где только возьмет, мы же беднее церковных мышей!  
Дура Анютка. Не ведает, какой покорности от нее свекор требует. Да и где ей, невинной, такое знать?  
Простилась с ними баба Шура, села на пол – и ну заговоры шептать, травы особые в печи сжигать да знаки на полу пальцем чертить.   
Грех это был большой. Да только чувствовала баба Шура, что бросить двух бабешек нелюдю на растерзание – грех куда больший. И так, и так в аду гореть, так хоть доброе дело сделаю, – рассудила.  
  
А Митрич глянул, что Фенька цела, хмыкнул, да и Анютку зовет.  
  
– Протопи-ка мне баньку, – велит. – Да придешь в баню, спину мне тереть.  
  
Фенька услыхала – и в чулан от греха подальше спряталась. Не ей за Анютку заступаться. А той, бедной, и делать нечего: пошла баню топить.  
  
Вот вечер настал, банька протопилась, и идет Митрич париться. Довольный, на лице ухмылка злая. Одежу скинул в предбаннике, кваску мятного хлебнул – ан глядь, Анютка уже в баньке. Другой бы удивился: как-то она зашла, что Митрич ее не заметил? Да о чем тут было думать! Анютка-то голая вся!  
  
Волосы русые распущены, так и струятся золотом по белому телу. А тело пышное, мягкое, ровно калач сдобный. Красавица Анютка! Очи ясные сияют, уста сахарные улыбаются.  
  
– Поди ко мне, милый, – говорит. – Долго же я тебя ждала, любовь моя! Поди, обниму, сокол мой ясный!  
У Митрича и голова закружилась. Ни одна женка ему такого не говорила.  
– Поди, положу тебе руки на плечи широки! Как прижмусь, да как защекочу, да как на корень твой наденусь!  
Ай да Анютка, думает Митрич. Ай да скромница-сиротка! Видать, сын-дурачина уж порченой взял!  
– А ты как войди в меня, да как навались, да как поцелуй в уста! А-ах!  
  
Вздох ее сладкий у Митрича вовсе разум отбил. Кинулся он на Анютку, смял ее тело, сжал груди ладные до синяков, в губы впился зубами и ну кусать – а она только постанывает да задом ерзает. Всадил он в нее корень, руки заломил до хруста над головой, второй рукой за волосы схватил, чтобы не вырвалась.  
А Анютка ну смеяться.  
  
И смех у нее такой – серебряный, шелковистый. Никогда раньше Анютка так не смеялась.  
И взгляд у нее такой – с поволокой, и глаза желтые, и зрачки у них вертикальные. Как у козы. Никогда раньше у Анютки козлиных глаз не было.  
  
Пыхтит Митрич, вбивается в нее, бедра белые распяливает, затылком об пол бани бьет. У другой бы уж кровь пошла – так Митрич усердствует. А Анютке все нипочем: смотрит глазами козлиными да смеется серебристым смехом, словно каркает.  
  
– Кар! Кар!  
Зарычал утробно Митрич, подтянул к себе Анютку и впился ей в ушко зубами.  
– Кар!  
И острые зубки – много-много острых, игольчатых зубок – впиваются Митричу в шею…  
…Больно.  
Холодно.  
Холодно, как в могиле.  
Шея болит, будто душил его кто.  
– Митрич, сосед, – зовет мужской голос. – Ты чего это?  
  
Пытается Митрич что-то сказать – и не может.  
Потом уж рассказали ему, что из бани его дым пошел. А тут как раз сосед шел, заметил. Потушили баню, и в ней Митрича нашли – обгорелого да в крови всего.  
  
– Анютка, – вышептал Митрич. – Она… она…  
– В избе она была, мы с ней ужин готовили, – отвечает Фенька. – Неповинна она, что баня загорелась! Ты, батюшка, пьяный париться пошел – вот беда и случилась!  
  
Осмелела она, вишь ты, как свекра при смерти увидела.  
Митрич выжил. Как увидела его баба Шура – бегом в соседнее село, в церковь, Бога благодарить, что не попустил грех на душу взять. А только с тех пор присмирел он и больше никому обид не чинил.  
  
Сыновья его потом в деревню возвращались несколько раз. Сперва – к женкам, потом – к женкам и детишкам, перебрались с ними в соседнее село, а потом обоих в солдаты забрали, и с тех пор от них ни слуху ни духу. Обе, и Федосья, и Анна, к бабе Шуре не раз захаживали, нарочно во Власихино к ней приезжали.  
  
– Не ведомо мне то, – говорила баба Шура. – Сами знаете, травница я. Как чирий какой али застуда – помогу, а гадать-то мне не с руки.  
  
Лешка-малый слушал то да молчал. Обещание он дал: бабам не говорить. А вот про Митрича баба Шура ему ничего не сказала.  
  
Побежал Лешка-малой к деду Митричу – рассказать, что бабе Шуре карты открыли. Нет его сыновей, обоих. Пали от пули немецкой. Подбежал, а дед вдруг как заговорит:  
– Иди сюда, малец. Вот тебе пряничка. Скушай да за здравие сынков моих помолись, жду не дождусь, когда они вернутся.  
– Спасибо, дедушка Митрич, – проговорил мальчишка. Слова все куда-то делись, в груди больно стало. – Спасибо, – повторил.  
  
Проводила его взглядом баба Шура. Перекрестилась.   
  
– Может, и ошиблась я, – шепнула. – Банницу ведь науськала – думала, до смерти, ан выжил он. Может, и с гаданием так, и сыновья его выживут…


End file.
